Cerezos en el desierto
by nekozay-chan
Summary: Perderte me abrió una herida... pero encontrarte.../ ... encontramos a Sakura"/ Sasusaku


Esta historia salió casi de la nada, simplemente de esas veces que Morfeo se olvidó de pasar por tu cuarto y el sueño no llega. Es un tanto triste, no lo pude evitar. De igual manera como ya es común decir: Los personajes son 100% propiedad y creación de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mía.

Cerezos en el desierto - Normal

_Cerezos en el desierto - Recuerdo_

* * *

><p>Diez años…<p>

Diez años han pasado y la resignación comienza a aparecer. Empiezo a entender que tú ya estás descansando desde hace tiempo, y yo debo continuar en esta vida sin ti a mi lado.

No tienes una idea de cuánto fue el sufrimiento, toda la agonía que sentí durante incontables días. Aun no entiendo cómo fue que todo cambió tan drásticamente en mi vida.

Nada era diferente ese día. Algo que no puedo olvidar es verte en el marco de la puerta de entrada, con ese vestido blanco con pétalos de cerezo bordados. Ese vestido que tanto amaste, por alguna extraña razón, desde el día en que te lo regalé. Recuerdo que el día en que te pregunté la razón solo sonreíste y sellaste tus labios con tu dedo índice, guiñándome un ojo y susurrando _"Es un secreto"_. Esa misma sonrisa que me diste ese día, es la misma que aún me despierta en las noches.

Todo era tan normal. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué tuvieron que aprovechar tus momentos de debilidad para hacerme tal daño? ¿Hubiera sido diferente si yo no hubiese sido parte de tu vida?

Esas preguntas aún dan vueltas en mi cabeza e impiden que innumerables noches pueda conciliar el sueño. El hecho de que el desgraciado que te hizo tal cosa ya se encuentre ante la justicia, nunca fue consuelo para mí, aunque a estas alturas he dejado de desearle la muerte. Solo deseo que sufra al menos la mitad de lo que yo tuve que sufrir todos estos años de tu ausencia.

Volver a casa y darme cuenta de que no estabas ahí fue extraño al principio. Luego preocupante. Antes de darme cuenta, todos tus amigos, mis amigos, familiares, vecinos, compañeros e incluso altos mandos se encontraban en alerta y movilización.

En la mayoría de los casos se hubiese pensado que escapaste con algún otro hombre. ¿Es algo común no?

Pero eras tú. Simplemente era imposible que hicieras tal cosa. Al menos los más cercanos a ti lo sabíamos.

Fue aún más complicado cuando los que no te conocían comenzaron a especular de tu posible "huida", pero Naruto movió cielo, mar y tierra junto a mí y su puesto de Hokage fue una gran influencia para poder incluso buscarte en las aldeas vecinas y más allá, inclusive después del tiempo estimado de resolución de un caso de desaparición.

Perderte me abrió una herida enorme… fue agonía pura. Pero encontrarte… encontrarte fue como si alguien arrancara todas mis extremidades de un golpe.

Escuchar la noticia de la boca de Gaara, fue lo único que me hizo darme cuenta de que era real.

_"Sasuke, Naruto, odio tener que decir esto de verdad, pero… encontramos a Sakura"_

Verlo desviar la mirada al decir esas palabras en la oficina de Naruto fue un golpe en el estómago.

En el desierto de Suna, una mujer, pelirrosa, con un vestido blanco bordado de pétalos de cerezo.

Es triste recordar todo lo vivido… aunque de alguna forma… sé que sigues conmigo.

- ¿Papi? No llores ya, mami se pondrá triste al verte. – Dijo suavemente Ami abrazándome por la espalda.

- Tienes razón, ya no lo haré. – Respondí agachando la cabeza, pero con la sonrisa que siempre logra aparecer en mí al escuchar su voz.

- A ver… – Se colocó frente a mí y sujetó mi rostro con ambas manos, secando mis lágrimas con sus pequeños pulgares. – Listo, ya estas guapo otra vez. – Sonrió y seguidamente miró tu lápida. - ¿Verdad que si mami? – Lanzó la pregunta al viento y después tomó mi mano.

- Es hora de irnos Ami.

- Uhum… ¿Sabes papá? El próximo año seré una kunoichi, ¡seré tan buena como lo fue mamá! – Dijo emocionada nuestra hija.

- Estoy seguro de que lo serás. – Probablemente el ver su cabello rosa y sus ojos verdes sea lo que me hace sentirte aquí. Al menos cuando te fuiste, me dejaste a quién amar… y no tienes una idea del infierno del que me ha salvado este amor.

* * *

><p>Les agradezco por leer, y les agradecería aún más que me dejaran algun comentario respecto a qué les pareció y acepto críticas constructivas respecto a mi forma de escribir. Que tengan un lindo día!<p> 


End file.
